The present invention relates to prosthetic device implantation, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to techniques to insert a deformable spinal prosthesis and related instrumentation.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. Nonetheless, there is an ever-present challenge to enable less invasive surgical techniques, shorten the time required to surgically implant prosthetic devices, decrease surgery recovery time, and/or provide other improvements. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.